Singer's Choice
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Kailani's story continues, truce, friendship, and a music video.
1. Singer's Choice

Singer's Choice

By: Silverwolf

Kurotsuchi sits in Deidara's lap. She was between takes for a video. The star didn't care who knew of her relationship. She flaunted it. What the female didn't count on was the trio of teens off camera trying to copy a pair of dancers. The trio did make the pair look horrible. And they were only learning the steps. Kurotsuchi laughs. "Hey Dei, your brother is really something." Deidara smirks and kisses the side of Kurotsuchi's neck, "only with Kailani." "You mean the girl in the middle of them?" Deidara nods. "The one on the left of her is Sasuke Uchiha." Kurotsuchi makes a face, "are you serious? He's an Uchiha? I always heard they are too high and mighty to be around 'commoners'." Deidara laughs, "that's the power of a woman. Both of them would love to have her as more than a friend."

Kurotsuchi looks at the pair of dancers. "You two are horrible. I bet you didn't even bother to learn the steps." One of the dancers sighs while the other begins to protest. Kurotsuchi makes the director drop them. Sasori looks at Kurotsuchi, "so now who's going to do the steps in your video?" The singer shrugs. The ginger male watches as his younger siblings gather in front of the first trio. The three of them decide to copy what they see Kailani, Naruto, and Sasuke doing. Sasori watches Kurotsuchi grin. "It looks like today I pay some younger talent."

The female watches Sasori shrug, "you know I'll let them." The ginger male looks towards Deidara. "Go ahead if he wants, Sasori." "And the other two?" Sasori watches as it takes moments for Deidara to hold a ringing cell on speaker. Sasori snatches the phone from Deidara. "Hello?" "Hello, this is Sasori... I was calling to have your permission to film your daughter in a music video." "You wish to what?" "Have your daughter dance in a music video. She's quite talented." "I don't see why not. If Kailani doesn't protest it then I don't have a problem. There will be a problem if you force her to do the video." "I understand, would it be possible to have permission in writing?" "I'll send you written permission." The phone goes dead on the other end. Sasori looks at Deidara. "And what if the girl can't dance in front of a camera?" "She can if she's not alone, yeah." "And the brat with her?" Deidara laughs and kisses Kurotsuchi, "looks like you are going to have younger talent, yeah." He can hear Kurotsuchi laugh at the comment.

Sasori sits with his eyes on the group. He hears a phone ring. And watches the raven teen near Deidara's brother step away. Sasori looks to the teen, "who's on the phone?" "Your mama, she wants me to visit later." Sasori growls low as Deidara and Kurotsuchi try not to laugh. "Kangaroo!" Sasuke holds up his hand a moment and answers the phone. "No. I'm not home. I'm with Naruto. Don't ask how it happened. If father was around to get me from school then I'd be home." "Sasuke, you want me to come get you?" The raven teen grins, "no. I want you to give them permission to dance in a video." Itachi makes a noise, "what video?" Sasuke grins, "Naruto's brother works with this director. He shoots music videos. And the star wants me in her video." "She's probably third rate at best." "Itachi, please let me be in the new Kurotsuchi video." "The rock singer? Put it on speaker phone." Sasuke does as he's instructed, "I don't care as long as he doesn't end up bleeding or dead. So you have my permission." Sasuke's grin widens. Sasori makes a face, "I need written permission." Sasuke tilts his head, "Sasuke, tell whoever that is I'll send it with you. And you better not be in trouble." Sasuke looks like the 'Cheshire Cat'. "I will." The line goes dead as someone can be heard asking about a case. Sasori looks at Kurotsuchi, "that places the video on hold until I have permission in writing for the pair in question." The female nuzzles against Deidara, "it's all right I'm plenty ahead of schedule."

Sasori nods to the female. Kurotsuchi laughs and begins exchanging kissing techniques with Deidara. Sasori makes a face, "I think I'm going to befriend the rest of the teenagers." The ginger male notices the girl with curls down her back is being carried around on Naruto's back. He also notices the raven teen's reaction.


	2. Video Aftermath

Video Aftermath

By: Silverwolf

Everyone in school saw the video. Suddenly every male was interested in 'having' Kailani. The girls still fight over Sasuke.

The girl hides next to Naruto. Sitting on the other side of Kailani is Gaara. The russet haired boy was labeled slightly antisocial. Sasuke sits across the table. The quartet were celebrities to their high school even though they didn't notice amongst themselves. At the table Kailani, Naruto, and Sasuke were reciting the lyrics to _All Mixed Up._ The blonde laughs as Sasuke misses a word. Kailani grins and starts a new song. This time Gaara joins the trio. This time Naruto misses a word. Sasuke starts another 311 song.

Gaara makes a face at Sakura and Ino take a seat on either side of Sasuke. The pair try to get into the game by choosing to recite a Britney Spears song. Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara give the pair a look that reads 'you're kidding right'. Kailani hides against Naruto.

Gaara looks at Naruto and then to Sasuke. The pair nod to Gaara. The quartet rise from the table and dump their trays. Sasuke stands near Kailani as she takes his hat, placing it upon her head. The girl then places her arms around Naruto's neck. The blonde lifts her onto his back.

The trio step out to the school's hall with Naruto carrying Kailani. Gaara points to a classroom door. Sasuke nods. The quartet move through the open door and down the stairway to the classroom below.

The teacher waves lightly as the group appears. "Nara, Uzumaki, and Uchiha, I should have been expecting you all." He glances at Gaara. "I'm not familiar with who you are." Gaara makes a face. "Suna." The instructor nods, "Then I have one of you in my fifth period." Gaara makes a new face. "Kankuro." "This must be..." Sasuke grins, "out lunch period. And you've said before you didn't mind us spending our lunch down here." "Don't interrupt the test the students are taking." The instructor watches as Kailani places her hands around Sasuke's neck and hops onto his back. The girl grins, "kangaroo." Gaara shakes his head. "Koala maybe, but not a kangaroo." Sasuke watches as Naruto tries to explain the comment. Sasuke places Kailani on a desk sitting backward. He then flops sideways into the seat. Naruto watches Gaara sit on a second desk. Naruto shrugs and flops into the chair of that desk sideways.

As students turn their tests they notice the group in the back of the classroom. A couple of the girls squeal. One of the male students reaches out towards Kailani. The girl hides against Gaara. Turquoise eyes narrow and the male backs away. Kailani slides back to her desk and watches as Sasuke chooses to sit on the top of the desk with her. Sai steps over and flops into the chair of the desk. "You remembered." Sasuke nods. Sai glances up towards Kailani, "chiclette." The girl waves silently.

Kailani places Sasuke's hat back upon his head, pulling it over his eyes. The raven teen pulls his hat from his eyes. Naruto slips between Gaara and Kailani on top of the desks. Neji takes the seat Naruto was in. "Spending lunch down here?" The blonde grins, "just the rest of it." Kailani looks around the group.

Naruto bounces a small bean bag against his palm. Slowly it ends up in Kailani's possession. The girl bounces it against her hand until she misses and it falls into Sai's lap. The teen glances towards the object before bouncing it off his hand to Sasuke.

Sasuke sits bouncing it against his hands until Kailani's hand cuts his game short. She bounces the bean bag back to Naruto. The blonde teen smirks towards Kailani. Chocolate curls hit Sasuke along the side of the face as Kailani turns swiftly in the direction of her brother as he calls her name. Everyone along the pair of desks laughs as Sasuke blinks a few times. Kailani realizes what she has done and hides against Naruto. The blonde slides off the desk laughing loudly. Sasuke points to Naruto as he lands on his rear. The raven teen laughs a bit. Kailani slides from the desk and offers her hand to help Naruto up. The blonde is pulled to his feet by Kailani and Sasuke.


	3. Sweet Sixteen

Sweet Sixteen

By: Silverwolf

A school dance was bound to end up in a fight as the girls were fussing over who would dance with Sasuke or Naruto. The blonde's attention wasn't on the gathered group. His hands were on Kailani's waist. Chocolate curls brushed his cheek as her movements guided his. Her hands were over Naruto's own.

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed as he stares at the pair. Kailani didn't have a concern in the world while being held by the blonde. Kailani's grin grows a bit as Naruto pulls her closer. Sasuke beckons over the closest female to try and draw Kailani's attention. The raven teen becomes extremely jealous when Kailani's arm heads up around Naruto's neck, placing the pair even closer.

Naruto feels Kailani drag her arm down his chest lightly. He slowly turns his dance partner towards him. Chocolate curls twirl with her as a pair of cobalt eyes behold a pair of amber eyes. Kailani grins a moment. Naruto takes a hand from her waist causing the girl to stop and tilt her head. Naruto pulls a thin piece of leather from his pocket; on it hangs a white gold kangaroo charm. "Sorry, I couldn't afford a chain also." Kailani turns lightly and guides Naruto's hands to place the string around her neck. The blonde ties the piece of leather securely. "Happy birthday Kailani." The girl turns and throws her arms around Naruto's neck, her lips brush Naruto's own lightly. The result is a brief kiss. Naruto blushes a moment as Kailani places his hands back around her waist. Once again her movements guide Naruto's own.

As the music stops everyone turns towards the stage of the auditorium. The silence becomes loud cheers as they notice Kurotsuchi standing on the stage. Kailani squeaks as she hears the star tell her 'happy sweet sixteen from us both, baby girl'. Naruto feels Kailani cling to his shirt a bit. "I swear it wasn't my idea." Kailani leans against Naruto. "Dei-Dei." The blonde nods lightly. The crowd becomes louder as Kurotsuchi begins the song they all knew well. The same song their classmates got to appear in the video of.

Sasuke glances towards Kailani. The raven teen places something in her hand and closes it. The girl opens her hand to reveal a small beaded bracelet. "The beads are raw gemstone. It's not really much." As Kailani claps the bracelet around her wrist she notices the small metal kangaroo bead. She smirks and hugs Sasuke with one arm. The Uchiha grins a moment. Kailani whispers a light 'thank you' before returning to Naruto.

Kailani hides against Naruto as she hears her classmates singing happy birthday. The girl watches as Gaara slowly finds his way through the crowd. Kailani waves lightly still hanging near Naruto as the russet teen passes by. "I'm betting he didn't know." Kailani shows Naruto a small leather choker briefly before shoving it back into her pocket. "That's pretty cool. From Gaara?" Kailani nods. Naruto smirks lightly. Kailani happily hides near Naruto enjoying her own 'birthday concert'. Even though the rest of the school ended up invited also. She's most happy Kurotsuchi didn't place her up on stage in front of everyone. Though the girl knew it wasn't the singer's style to make someone uncomfortable unless it was truly necessary. Kailani places Naruto's arms back around her waist. The pair return to dancing.


	4. Sleeping Over

Sleeping Over

By: Silverwolf

Kailani sits with Naruto watching a movie. Shikaku allowed the boy to spend the night. Shikamaru, Choji, and Temari also lie across the floor in the family room. The agreement between Shikaku and Yoshino was that Naruto could stay if it became a group night.

The movie playing was only slightly interesting. The group of teens were busy having a conversation and fast-forwarding pieces of the movie. Kailani sits on Naruto's sleeping bgag. Temari lies along the couch. Shikamaru lies across the carpet with a blanket over him. Choji sits along the carpet. Naruto has an arm around Kailani. The female leans against Naruto slightly.

A piece of popcorn flies across the room. Shikamaru glances towards the doorway. Shikaku stands in it. "Just making sure everyone's alright." The teen smirks a bit. "Where's mom?" Shikaku shrugs, "your mother is actually out with a friend. She might spend the night there. Mostly because she'd lose her mind tonight." The teens snicker a bit.

Kailani places her head along Naruto's shoulder with a yawn. Shikaku sets the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Temari, Choji, and Shikamaru take some. "You all enjoy your movie." The older male leaves the room.

Temari changes the channel. The group of teens laugh at the sight of a cartoon. "Okay time to vote..crap movie or Freakazoid?" "Freakzoid." The vote is unanimous. They all laugh at the screen. Kailani grins and slides closer to Naruto. The girl leaves butterfly kisses along the side of Naruto's neck. The blonde mewls. Everyone in the room laughs. Thought is it hard to tell if it is because of the cartoom or the blonde.

Kailani looks at Shikamaru a moment. The teen glances at his sister. "No worries. You're not that troublesome." Kailani smirks. Shikamaru watches Temari's eyes start to close. A clock strikes midnight as a few other start to fall alsee. The television plays on among the sounds of the sleeping teenagers.

Naruto's arm remains around Kailani. The girl sleeps along Naruto's shoulder. Temari's hand lies against Shikamaru's shoulder. Choji lies curles up along his sleeping bag.

The scene Shikaku notices in the morning doens'r equire much concern. But it did makes him realize hos how much a hyperactive blonde meant to his daughter.

Shikamaru wakes first. A pair of dark eyes start to open just above his head. Temari stretches. The girl glanes towards naruto and Kailani. A pillows fall against Choji waking the other teen. Shikamaru points to Temair with an innocent look on his face. Choji hits Shikamaru with a pillow.

Temair grins and throws a pillow at Shikamaru. The teen deflects the pillow headed towards him. All three teens watch slightly as the deflected pillow hits Naruto. The blonde's arm shoves the pillow away and he turns, but Naruto doesn't wake.

Choji smirks and picks up the pillow thrown at Shikamru. He beams the other teen with it. Tmari glances towards the doorway. Shikaku stands silently. "You have company." Shikamaru makes a face, "when did I become popular?" Temari laughs. The sounds of the door wakes Naruto and Kailani.

The pair glance around as Gaara and an annoyed Sasuke enter the room. It is Kailani that notices the bruise marks on Sasuke's arm. Naruto looks at the pair, "morning."

Gaara nods. Kailani points to Sasuke's arm. "My father and I had an argument. Itachi wasn't home. The could've been a good thing." Shikamaru looks at Sasuke, "so you come to my house?" Sasuke shakes his head, "actually I walked to Naruto's. Some lad said he was here. So I ended up here." Naruto makes a face. "What lady?" "Some dark heaird lady in a bakery." Naruto laughs, "Kiyomi. You had better not have been all stupid like last time." Sasuke looks away, "I think she was worried about the bruise forming."

Naruto shrugs. Kailani stretches with a yawn. "Morning Kai." The female lans back against Naruto, "morning Kangaroo." Sasuke smirks slightly. Kailani waves to Gaara. The russet haired teen nods lightly.

Temari looks at her brother. "what beings you here?" Gaara makes a face, "kankuro dropped me off. Sasori is at work. I was bored." The girl laughs, "please tell me you didn't make a point to terrorize the neighborhood." Gaara eyes his sister, "I ran into Uchiha. Isn't that worse than being considered a terror because of my appearance?"

Sasuke makes a face. "Shut up." Shikaku looks at all of the group. "Why don't you all start packing up. Getting ready, and I'll take you to get breakfast." Kailani giggles.

**_A/N: Freakazoid is a cartoon I used to watch with one of my brothers when I was younger. In case anyone wants to know if it's a real cartoon =P_**


	5. Two Weddings and Stitches

Two Weddings and Stitches

By: Silverwolf

Kailani stands as a trio of people are gathered pinning chocolate curls in place. The teen looks slightly overwhelmed. Naruto steps into view, his blonde hair styled down instead of spiked. Kailani grins slightly. Naruto raises his chin as someone fixes his tie. "Please tell me that w're the only ones around here." A member of the staff shakes her head, "I wish I could but there's a pair of weddings at this time. And that means a lot of work for us." The blonde makes a face, "so who else is getting married."

Before the female can answer the question Naruto watches as staff member kneeling in a hall tying a ribbon around the neck of a canine. The dog looks up towards the person next to it. Someone else leans against a wall not cooperating with anything. Naruto hears the sound of someone being struck. "If you'd just do something for me once in your life..." "FATHER! What does that solve?" _THUNK! _Naruto hears the sound a second time. This time the blonde and Kailani peek out of the door. Kailani points to the drops of blood along the floor. "I know, someones gotta be hurting."

The staff pulls the pair gently back into the room. "You'd better mind your own business. From what I hear Fugaku Uchiha gives hell to anyone that has something to say." Naruto watches Kailani step behind him. The blonde looks towards the cracked door. "You'll have to excuse me if I don't."

Naruto and Kailani slip through the cracked door. The pair are quick to notice Sasuke standing in the hall. Just under his eye is starting to swell. Another teen stands next to the raven. "What the hell is his problem?" Sasuke looks away, "he's always done that." Kiba makes a face, "I hope you realize my mom will kick his ass for something like that." Sasuke looks at Itachi. The older Uchiha currently sits along the hall floor despite being almost completely ready for the wedding. "You okay?" Itachi doesn't look at Sasuke, "it was nothing."

A female steps into view. Hana looks at her younger brother, "your tie is crooked." Kiba shrugs and steps over to his sister, "well you fix it. I keep trying." Hana straightens her brother's tie. She looks towards the older Uchiha. Itachi seems to stare out into nowhere. Kioshi barks until the older Uchiha reaches out and touches the dog. Hana steps over towards Itachi. "Are you all right?" Itachi nods lightly. Hana places her finger against his split lip. "Did he hit you?" Itachi looks towards Sasuke and then back at Hana. The female turns her attention to the younger Uchiha. "He hit both of you. On his wedding day. Unbelievable."

Kailani and Naruto stand silently watching. Fugaku steps back into the hall. He notices the pair. "What the hell are you staring at?" The girl hides behind Naruto. Sasuke steps forward. "DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER INTO THIS, DAMMIT!" Fugaku stares at his younger son. "Don't you raise your voice at me." The older male doesn't expect to hear a voice from behind him. "Put your hand on that boy and I'll deal with you like your my son." Fugaku steps away from Sasuke leaving the raven teen looking at Kailani and Naruto. He didn't need a fight with his soon to be bride currently.

"Kangaroo?" Sasuke gives Kailani a weak smirk. "Hey Kai." The girl reaches over and finishes tying the younger Uchiha's tie. She then fixes the collar of Sasuke's shirt. Naruto watches the scene with narrowed eyes. Sasuke places his forehead against Kailani's shoulder a moment only to turn his attention back to Itachi. "You bleeding still?" The older Uchiha shakes his head. Hana watches Kiba start to talk with Naruto. During that time the girl with the blonde fixes the collar of his shirt and straightens his tie. Naruto grins a moment. Kailani moves a few strands of golden hair from Naruto's eyes. That's better.

Hana reaches and places a pin back in Kailani's chocolate curls. "You were losing it." Kailani blushes slightly and steps behind Naruto. "Sasuke steps between the pair, "Kai.. my soon to be step sister and her brother, Hana and Kiba Inuzuka." Kailani nods slightly and reaches out brushing her finger over a forming bruise. Sasuke squints a bit. "I'm okay." Sasuke moves forward slightly kissing Kailani's cheek lightly, "you look REALLY good."

Kailani blushes and hides back behind Naruto with her face resting against the back of his shoulder blades. "So who's getting married baka?" "Me and Kai." Naruto laughs at the look on Sasuke's face. "Dei-Dei" Kailani's voice is barely a whisper from behind Naruto. Sasuke nods. Itachi tilts his head a bit, "isn't your brother with the singer chick?" Naruto nods, "Kurotsuchi."

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "you do that on purpose I swear." The older Uchiha shrugs. Sasuke's eyes go to drops of blood along the floor. The younger Uchiha's eyes go towards his brother. Itachi shakes his head. Kioshi sits next to Itachi. Hana notices the bit of blood on his lip. "I think he might have bit your father." Both brothers shrug.

Kailani watches as someone ushers the gathered quartet into one room. Someone else begins to beckon Naruto and Kailani into another room. The staff then returns to preparing the groups for the wedding they are supposed to participate in.


	6. Life After Marriage

Life After Marriage

By: Silverwolf

Naruto and Kailani sit watching television. There were boxes sitting everywhere in the room. A sienna cat lounges on top of one of the stacks. The pair of skunks the Uzumaki brothers own lie along a bed in the corner. They'd been moved first. Kurotsuchi wanted the pair of skunks to become used to what would be their new home along with their new housemate, the sienna cat, Kaname. Kailani snickers as Naruto changes the channel. Kurotsuchi watches the pair a bit.

Deidara steps into the room with a smirk. The raven female turns to him, "your brother and his friend aren't much interested in unpacking." Deidara shrugs, "I'm not really interested in unpacking everything right now either, yeah I'm still interested on..." Kurotsuchi laughs and then whispers, "what happens in our bedroom isn't their business." Deidara laughs.

Kurotsuchi glances towards the pair. Naruto laughs and Kailani sits curled against the younger blonde. The pair stare at the screen as the person on it goes on and on over the 'Uchiha wedding'. The next whole ramble is on Kurotsuchi's wedding. Naruto laughs, "hey bro, you're on tv." Deidara shrugs and wrinkles his nose. "Don't worry about the media Dei, they're all stupid anyway." Kurotsuchi kisses the blonde, "I love you, that's all that matters to me, not the crap spouted by them." Deidara grins, "I love you, yeah." Kurotsuchi grins.

[X]

The Uchiha estate gained five more canines after the wedding. It seemed Fugaku wasn't completely happy with the idea. But Tsume was indeed a force he wasn't prepared to cross yet. Also from what he heard Tsume's first husband had actually feared her. Tsume's son proved to be on the 'wild side'. Hana, Tsume's daughter proved to be a beautiful young woman.

Fugaku hadn't expected for Tsume to tae to Itachi and Sasuke as if they were her own. She had gone as far as to take control of an argument between Itachi and Fugaku. Placing an end to it immediately when Fugaku closed his hand. She had kept her word towards Fugaku about placing his hands on his children. The older Uchiha had punches Itachi and Tsume had responded by hitting her husband, splitting his lip.

"How does it feel?" Fugaku looks at Tsume, "what the hell was that for?" Tsume looks at Fugaku, "sorry to say to didn't marry a woman that was scared of you. Also I meant it. DON'T place your hands upon your children. I can't say I did treat you like Kiba because I've never struck my son. I've never had to. And looking at your sons you don't have to either."

Fugaku glares at Tsume. The female laughs. "Itachi, I would rather you not see us argue. I know you're grown, but I still feel it shouldn't be something that occurs in front of you." The raven male nods and simply steps out of the room. Kioshi follows. Tsume smirks as Itachi leaves. "Now to settle this once and for all." She turns her attention to Fugaku. "Your children aren't your punching bag. And I will not have you beat on them while I'm living in this house. If you have a problem if that then you might as well have the marriage annulment prepared now."

Fugaku looks at his new wife a bit stunned. "Are you ready to actually prepared for something like that? It would haunt you until your end." Tsume shakes her head, "It actually wouldn't. Mostly because if you intend to create a disturbance in my life after an annulment I intend to show everyone your true nature. I'll make sure that everyone on the force knows you beat your sons. Because I have the video where you hit them both even before our wedding. So tell me, whose life will be disturbed?"

Unable to continue the argument with Tsume Fugaku steps out of the room frustrated. He goes to speak to Sasuke as the teen passes through the door. He decides against it when Tsume addresses the teen. Sasuke responds to her question somewhat respectfully. Tsume gives him half a smirk. The teen then looks at the door as Hana steps into it. The greeting between mother and daughter is broken as Kioshi barks. Sasuke rushes from the room swifter than the rest.

The raven teen is the first to reach Itachi. Sasuke shoves a chair away from Itachi. The teen tries not to 'wuss out' as he watches the seizure. As it passes Sasuke watches Kioshi stand near. Sasuke knows despite not losing consciousness this time Itachi is highly confused. It is Sasuke that begins speaking as if trying to assure his brother, and maybe himself that everything is okay now. After some time Sasuke watches as Itachi reaches for Kioshi's halter. The Akita 'plants' his feet preparing to help his 'master' rise back to his feet. Sasuke wraps his hand around his brother's wrist. The younger Uchiha also helps Itachi to his feet, sliding a chair over toward Itachi.

**_A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. It's had several rewrites. I guess it's okay now. Even though I still think I could've done better. Anyway reviews are welcomed._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	7. Night Watches and Early Mornings

Night Watches and Early Mornings

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke glances towards a bed. Itachi sleeps along the bed. The younger Uchiha watches as Hana enters the room. Sasuke watches as Hana takes a seat at the older Uchiha's desk. "Another seizure?" Sasuke nods lightly, "while he was sleeping." Hana nods, "are you planning to keep watch all night now?" Sasuke nods. Hana shakes her head, "that's not practical considering you have school in the..." Hana glances at the clock, "later this morning." Sasuke nods, "I'll survive school." Hana sighs and leaves the room after tapping Kioshi on the head lightly. The older Inuzuka doesn't understand how watching the older Uchiha could possibly help in the situation.

Hana understood the point of a seizure watch if it is someone's first seizure. The veternarian had placed some of her animal patients on seizure watch before. But it was possible for an animal with a history of seizures to not even be admitted to the hospital. And from what she knew of Itachi the history of seizures went back five years; they came about after a tragic accident. Her mother had told her to never mention her knowledge of the accident to eitherof the Uchiha brothers, considering there was probably still some buried pain.

[X]

Kailani races through the street in the morning dark. At her side is a Pyrenean Shepherd. The silver canine keeps pace with the teen. The sixteen year old meets up with Naruto during her run. The blonde teen grins at her when he sees the canine. "He's awesome looking." Kailani grins, "he's still a baby, his name is Zero." The Pyrenean Sheperd starts its way towards a lounging sienna feline. Naruto grabs the cat up by the scruff of its neck. The cat narrows its eyes at the blonde teen. "Back inside Kaname. My sister-in-law would kill me if you become Zero's dinner." Naruto shuts the door with the feline inside. Kailani smirks and then starts out again. Naruto joins her. The trio continues the run for almost a half hour. After that the blonde teen walks with Kailani back towards her house. The blonde teen then walks the two blocks home. Shoes are left in the corner as Naruto begins to get ready for school. The blonde makes his way towards his room.

[X]

Naruto and Kailani step through the school halls happily. At the sight of Sasuke Kailani grins, "Kangaroo!" The response the teen receives is a lazy wave. Kailani frowns, "something's wrong." Naruto nods, becoming concerned because of Kailani's concern. "He's probably just annoyed Kai." The teen shakes her head, "no something happened and it's still affecting MY Kangaroo." Naruto makes a jealous face. The female teen looks at the blonde, "there's no time to be jealous."

Kailani steps past her closest friend and towards Sasuke. She doesn't see any bruises along the teen. Though she does notice the raven teen shows signs of lacking sleep. "What happened?" Sasuke doesn't look at her. Kailani sighs, "your brother?" Sasuke nods. The raven teen buries his face against Kailani's shoulder. The other teen stiffens a bit. Sasuke nods lightly, but Kailani feels the action. Kailani places an arm around Sasuke, "another seizure?" Once again Kailani feels the slight nod. She sighs lightly and pulls Sasuke a bit closer to her.

The raven teen places an arm around Kailani. The other teen once again stiffens a bit. Kailani kisses the top of Sasuke's head lightly. Sasuke raises his head slightly. Kailani can see the tears. She wipes them away lightly with her thumb. The teen moves slightly to shield Sasuke from Naruto's sight as the blonde teen moves forward.

Naruto looks at Kailani, "he and his dad fight?" Kailani shakes her head, "no. He's been awake I would say most of the night. Which means it's not his father. It's his..." Naruto sighs, "his brother?" Kailani nods. "I would say he sat with his brother all night." Naruto makes a face, "why?" Sasuke remains hidden from Naruto's sight, "he had a seizure."

Kailani turns towards Naruto, "will you help me take him down to Carver's class?" Naruto nods. The female places her arm around Sasuke. Naruto moves forward to help support Sasuke. The pair take the sleepy, raven teen down the stairway to the art class thetrio once slipped into to escape the crowded cafeteria. This time Sasuke sleeps at the desk with his head along Kailani's leg. Naruto and Kailani sit snacking after buying a couple of Pepsi from the teacher. Kailani slips a frozen bottle of water into the pocket o her cargo jeans. "he'll want it later." Naruto nods.


	8. Night Gathering

Night Gathering

By: Silverwolf

Kailani lies across the carpet. Naruto is stretched out next to her. A horror movie plays on the screen in front of the pair. Kailani jumps up at the sound of the doorbell. "Kangaroo!" The blonde at Kailani's side shakes his head. Naruto answers the door. The blonde stares at Kiba and Sasuke. "please tell me we aren't the only ones invited tonight." Naruto rolls his eyes, "silence. This is my party anyway." Kiba laughs at the fussing pair. Kailani hides behind Naruto as a few more faces appear slowly. "Come on in." Hinata stands behind her cousin. Though Hinata's younger sister beats the pair inside the door. "Hanabi, come on.. it's not like you were even invited." The younger Hyuga looks at the pair, "but my father said I could be here." Neji sighs. Naruto points everyone towards the room with the flickering screen.

"So what's it like living with someone famous?" The blonde laughs, "it's not really different. Kurotsuchi's actually really laid back. Though we're not supposed to roaming the whole house." Kiba looks at Naruto, "so what's the plan?" The blonde responds half amused, "well she doesn't want anyone upstairs. There's no need for it. Also they'll be down here in a bit."

Kailani watches as her brother steps back into view. "Anyone wish to guess why Naruto's bother isn't down here?" Everyone in the room shakes their heads. Sasuke allows himself to fall onto the couch with a shrug. Kailani taps Sasuke on the shoulder, "Kangaroo?" The raven teen gives half a smirk, "sorry, I'm not much for any of this. But this is better than staying home."

A pillow flies across the room, "quit your bitching Sasuke. This is better than being stuck at home with your father for Halloween." The raven teen responds with a nod. Kailani leaps at Sasuke playfully. Sasuke catches the teen and then lays her against the couch. "Come on Kai, you're gonna kill me jumping like that." The response the raven teen gets from the female is half a smirk and cat's mewl. Sasuke laughs lightly. Kiba looks at Sasuke, "you seem in the mood to party with her."

Naruto narrows his eyes and throws a pillow at Kiba. Kiba laughs towards Naruto and throws a pillow back. Naruto looks at the rest of the group, "so did you bring your costumes?" They all nod back to Naruto. Sasuke looks at Kiba, "so what's the bet up to?" Kiba laughs, "the outcome is still uncertain, but the amount is up to a couple hundred." Neji tilts his head, "what are you all betting at?" Naruto grins widely, "Gaara's costume this year."

A female with bubble-gum hair steps into the room. "He dresses like a freak everyday. What could he possibly be for Halloween?" Kailani hides between Sasuke and Naruto as Sakura steps closer. "Who let you in?" Sakura makes a face, " don't worry, I'm leaving; Halloween is stupid." Sasuke narrows his eyes, "no; sitting at home watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer all night is stupid. That's what you and Ino do, isn't it?" Sakura narrows her eyes and turns to leave out of the room. Her eyes go wide as she notices Kurotsuchi standing at the bottom of the stairs. "OH MY GOD! I'm your biggest fan." Kurotsuchi gives the teen half a smile, "tonight isn't exactly about me. It's about Naruto's Halloween. So I'd rather you not begin that." Deidara steps next to Kurotsuchi with a smirk, "Sakura Haruno, I'm pretty sure my younger brother doesn't much care for your company." The female teen makes a face as she makes her way out the door. Kurotsuchi watches the teen disappear.

Naruto grins a bit as Gaara slowly steps into the room. The teen usually has a 'punk rocker' style, but not tonight. The russet haired teen is dressed in a school uniform. The whole group bursts into laughter. Kailani grins, "that's a good one." Gaara nods. Naruto looks to the rest of the group, "okay, I think it's time everyone get into costume and we get our stuff ready to go." The whole group nods. Naruto looks at Sasuke, "you're going right? Even though you don't really like candy." The raven teen nods. Kailani grins a moment and races out of the room. The rest of the teens break into small groups to gather the bags they brought their costumes in.

Deidara looks at Kurotsuchi, "well the plan was for them to collect candy first." Kurotsuchi nods. "And then they can spend the night having a small party. I'm pretty sure that's the whole group for the night." Naruto nods as he passes by his brother. Kurotsuchi looks at Deidara, "trick or treat?" The blonde laughs, "treat." Kurotsuchi starts laughing.

Slowly the teens step into view again. All of the them are in costume. Kurotsuchi grins lightly, "you first have to tell what or who you are. Then you all can start." Kailani slowly steps into view. Almost every male in the room stands with their mouth hanging open. Kurotsuchi laughs, "no drooling." Kailani looks at Naruto, "what do you think?" The blonde stammers and stutters a bit. Sasuke laughs, "you look great." Naruto blushes as Kailani throws her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. "thanks." Kailani then puts an arm around Sasuke, "thank you."

Kurotsuchi watches as Deidara looks at Gaara, "and who are you supposed to be?" Gaara makes a face, "I'm a 'preppy'." Kurotuschi laughs. The older blonde looks at Neji, "and you?" Hinata laughs, "my cousin's supposed to be a rockstar." Kurotsuchi looks at Hinata, "and you're a fairy." Hanabi steps forward a bit, "I'm a goblin." Sasuke looks at Kailani, "you're next." Chocolate curls shakes lightly. Naruto stretches lightly as Kailani hides behind him. "He's the prevy english teacher at school." Everyone starts laughing. Sasuke slips behind Naruto to push Kailani lightly. The teen is back in everyone's sight. Shikamaru laughs as Kailani moves behind him, "she's a vampire. Nothing really special." Sasuke grins lightly, "she can have my blood." Kailani laughs a bit and slips behind Naruto, "it wasn't my idea to put the dress with it. It was her idea." The teen points at Kurotsuchi. "Kai, you look incredible. You shouldn't hide." Kailani steps next to Naruto with a slight smile. The group turns their attention to Sasuke. Kiba shoves his stepbrother lightly. "Go." Sasuke shakes his head, "you first." Kiba makes a face and places a mask on. "One lycan, coming right up." Neji shakes his head, "lame." Naruto makes a face as Kailani kicks Neji lightly, "stop; it's all for fun." Sasuke stands behind Kiba silently. Kailani steps over and pulls the raven teen from behind Kiba. Everyone waits staring at Sasuke. "What? I decided I'm just going as a punk. My father isn't really the type to buy costumes." Naruto shrugs, "well I guess someone should go as their true self." The whole group steps out of the door with Kurotsuchi and Deidara following.

**_A/N: Well another chapter finished. Hopefully it came out alright. HAPPY HALLOWEEN everyone!_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	9. Pestering Sasuke

Pestering Sasuke

By: Silverwolf

Naruto stands with Kailani just outside of an iron gate. The pair only step through the gate after noticing Kiba. The pair follow the other teen along a large path. "I'm not going to be home long. Sorry man." Kailani looks at Kiba, "Kangaroo?" Kiba laughs a bit, "somewhere around the house. Don't ask me where. I don't get paid to keep up with him." Naruto nods slightly. Kiba points towards the estate and then whistles. The teen attaches a leash to a canine's collar, "let's go Akamaru. My sister Hana should be around to let you both in. Later."

The blonde and his closest friend step closer to the estate. Naruto shyly asks for Sasuke as he notices the female introduced to him before as Hana. The response he gets is a slight nod and a wave to follow. The pair follow the female into the estate. Hana points towards the back of the estate, "try Itachi's room first. After that I don't know." The blonde nods slightly and steps through the hall. Kailani follows Naruto closely. The female's chocolate curls are held from her amber eyes by a bandana. Naruto steps straight into an older female. The blonde lowers his head a bit, "do you two need help?" Kailani hides behind Naruto, "Kangaroo?" Tsume shakes her head, "we don't own a kangaroo."

Itachi steps into the hall, "Kangaroo is what she calls Sasuke." The raven male points towards a flight of stairs. "Upstairs, the only room with no door. You'll see a dark curtain." Naruto gives Itachi a confused look. The twenty one year old shrugs, "when Sasuke was twelve he took his door off the hinges. I can't say I blame him since our father used to lock him in." Kailani wraps her hand around Naruto's wrist as the blonde starts his way up the stairs. The pair wander the hall a bit before noticing a sable curtain hanging in a doorway. Naruto grins a bit. Kailani looks at the blonde warily. "Hey brat!" There isn't a response to Naruto's call.

Kailani looks at the blonde with a bit of a frown. "Kangaroo?" She doesn't receive a reply either. What the pair does hear is singing. Kailani moves the curtain a bit. The pair notice Sasuke sitting at a desk with his back turned towards the door. Kailani smirks a bit. She starts to laugh. Naruto has his hands over his ears. The blonde couldn't say Sasuke sounded decent at all.

The pair watch as Sasuke turns slowly turns towards the door as Kailani hums with the song lightly. The raven teen lowers his head slightly as Naruto and Kailani step into the room. "Your brother said you were in here." Sasuke shrugs as Naruto's words. "Oh Sasuke, keep to your studies, your singing sucks. That band should sue you for even trying to sing their song." Kailani sits along Sasuke's bed as a paperback book hits Naruto.

Sasuke glances at Kailani, "what brings you here?" Kailani makes a face, "we wanted to see how you were. You haven't been in school for three days." Naruto looks at Sasuke, "not that we were worried or something." Sasuke rolls his eyes, "I haven't even been in the state. My stepmother decided to take Itachi out of state to some hospital that specializes in seizures." Naruto nods in understanding. "So what did they say?" Sasuke shrugs, "they asked to keep Itachi to do some research and he refused to stay. I tink it's mostly because he doesn't like people dweilling on what's wrong with him."

Kailani points to something along Sasuke's wall. Naruto turns to see the poster. "Now that's original." Sasuke shrugs a bit, "it's not really special. I don't even know if the artist ever went anywhere." Naruto laughs loudly, "I do. He married a rock star and is a dancer." Sasuke looks at the blonde confused. Naruto points towards the corner of the the painting, "my brother did that." Sasuke shrugs, "my mother bought it five years ago. I hung in my room after my father tried to throw it away. She loved to look for stuff done by small time artists." Kailani wanders out of Sasuke's room towards another bedroom. The teen pauses in the doorway to the sound of someone singing. Sasuke watches Kailani a moment. Te raven teen follows silently. Naruto looks at Sasuke, "what?" Sasuke makes a face, "he not going to be happy with an audience." The blonde appears confused, "who?" "My brother." A pair of cobalt eyes go wide, "that's your brother singing." Sasuke nods.

**_A/N: I have a feeling I'm going to end this soon. I don't think it still has te fans it had before. And I'm growing a bit tired of it. Thanks for reading though._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	10. Set to Stay

Set to Stay

By: Silverwolf

Hana steps through a small party with some of her friends. Most of the girls there were currently bothering the older Inuzuka about her stepbrother. Itachi wasn't paying attention to any of them. The raven male was more focused on the song blaring from the radio. And Hana had to admit he had a voice like silk when he wanted it. Unlike the younger Uchiha, who sounded like 'a cat in heat'.

Currently a few of Hana's coworkers were drooling at the sound of Itachi bouncing about from language to language in his choice of songs. Though she found the way Itachi seemed more interested in changing languags than meeting her friends a bit funny. The older Uchiha laughs as Sasuke steps into the room with a pair of vampire fangs grinning at his brother. Itachi shakes his head, "Halloween is over." Sasuke wrinkles his nose, "so not the point. I look cool with fangs." Itachi rolls his eyes, "that's more childish than the time you wanted to dye your hair green."

Sasuke makes a face at Itachi, "nii-san you just don't understand." Itachi sighs low, "I understand that it's a stupid idea. And if you were to do it then father would knock your teeth out." Sasuke makes a face, "that's probably true. Even though I could also consider it unfair since I'm a teenager."

Hana looks at Itachi, "oh, come on you had to have a phase during your teenage years." Itachi shakes his head, "not unless you count being awkward." Hana tilts her head, "you can't say you didn't have anything you had an interest in to the point were you wanted to be that. Like I wanted to be a model or a famous singer." Itachi rolls his eyes, "both of those are usual concepts for teenage girls. But Sasuke's talking about being a vampire. Not exactly normal." Hana grins, "Twilight? Or Dracula?" Sasuke tosses the pair of fangs into the trash, neither if you want to know. Twilight was a stupid movie. And Dracula is well old." Itachi shakes his head, "what Sasuke doesn't wish to state is that he doesn't know who Dracula Twilight was a book before it was a movie. Though since you know movies, Dracula was also turned into a movie." The sixteen year old makes a face, "stop making fun of me."

Hana smirks, "I still want to know what Itachi dreamed of being as a teenager." Sasuke looks at Hana, "to run away with the circus.." The female giggles a bit. Itachi tosses paper towel roll at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha huffs as the object hits him, "what am I a dog?" Itachi looks at Kioshi. The canine shakes lightly. Itachi laughs, "no, Kioshi doesn't annoy me like you do."

The older Inuzuka looks at both of the Uchiha boys. "You know our parents being together won't last. My mother's too stubborn." Itachi laughs, "if she leaves I'm moving out." Sasuke looks at Hana, "I'm living with her." The older Inuzuka simply laughs, "well we don't even know when and if they are splitting up." Itachi looks at Hana, "I doubt our father's going to tolerate someone telling him what he can and can not do in his own house." Sasuke laughs, "he's worse only because he can't take his frustration from work out on me anymore." Itachi nods.

Tsume steps into the room. The female glances towards Itachi and Sasuke. "Don't think I'm going anywhere. Because I'm not. I've never walked away from anything I've set my mind to. And I've set my mind to the both of you having a stable home. Don't say you all ready had one. I saw the whole mess at the wedding."

Sasuke laughs, "I heard your words at the wedding also." Tsume nods. "Well though I'll admit ou shouldn't have heard my protest he didn't have the right to raise his fist to the two of you." Itachi shrugs. "Well you get the luck of trying to change him. Just know one thing. People don't change."

Tsume looks at Itachi, "I'm not sure I believe people change. Though I do believe they adapt to a different behavior. Even if it isn't a change." Sasuke looks at the pair, "I don't care if he changes or not as long as he decides something beside punching me all the time I'll take it." Itachi sighs, "to tell the tuth your quick wit and protest don't help the situation any." Hana laughs at the older Uchiha's coment. Kiba enters the room as the conversation breaks apart. Hana gives her younger brother a noogie despite his protests. Sasuke shakes his head. Itachi tosses another paper towel roll at his brother.

**_A/N: This is where I end this one. Thanks for your comments and thank you very much for reading. _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
